Pay back's a bitch Dr Quinzel
by Blossomangel85
Summary: The moment leading up to when the Joker began to lead Dr Quinzel astray and she slowly started to lose her sanity... She was already in love and obsessed with him.. This is the moment he took control back over the blonde Doctor who had fallen for him, the way he had fallen for her.. Not that he would ever admit it..
1. Chapter 1

Pay back's a bitch Dr Quinzel

Pairing: Joker and Dr Harleen Quinzel

Warning: Some slight violence.. Not heavy..

This comes from the movie but also from trailers so no real spoilers if you have at least watched the trailer.

Before Dr Harleen Quinzel becomes Harley Quinn...

Dr Harleen Quinzel was taken hostage, and thrown onto a table, the very same table that she herself had put patients on to do their electric shock therapy sessions and was strapped to it tight, her body moving around and trying her best to get free, but it was no use. She was restrained well and she was only tiring herself out by trying.

All of a sudden to her left, she heard laughter, that all too familiar laughter and she shuddered, though her heart raced a million miles a minute at the thought of seeing him again.. He held his arms up as he walked into the room and slowly brought them down as he got closer to her. "Well, what do we have here".. He brought down the light, so he could get a closer look at her.

She was so beautiful and he knew that she was obsessed with him, it worked out perfectly as he had been just as obsessed with the beautiful blond bombshell since she first began treating him at Arkham Asylum. The voices in his head often asked him why her? What was it about her?.. Even he had no idea why, he was just taken with her, maybe because she didn't seem afraid of him, and never seemed to judge him like everyone else.

"Are you the devil", She asked the Joker as he stood tall in front of her, her body laying on a table, tied up, shaking and shivering in fear... "You tell me Dr Quinzel", he responded as he chuckled and smirked, scanning her body from head to toe. She was a pretty little thing, a pretty little thing he wanted to play with.. He wanted her to feel the pain she had inflicted upon him when he was in this very room.

Yes, part of her was scared to death, she knew what he was capable of, she had read his files over and over again, spent more hours then she could count counselling him, however the other part of her was excited and just a little turned on. Pleasure v's Pain.. She was always interested in domination and seeing what made people tick and she always knew the Joker was a man of pain, pleasure and also mystery as well.

See, Dr Quinzel had fallen in love with the Joker. She honestly hadn't meant to, it just happened. It was possibly his mystery and manipulative way of making her care and feel drawn to him that made it happen. Even now with him about to do something bad to her and potentially kill her, she still loved him. She knew it was wrong, but be damned her feelings.

"What you gonna do, you gonna kill me Mistah J?", was her next question, not bothering to respond directly to his last statement.. Her words were out of fear, Yes, to her, he seemed like the devil, the devil she knew she wanted. The one her heat beat faster for, the one whom she looked forward to seeing in those daily sessions, however looking at him, seeing how crazy and deranged he was, it actually made her fall for him even more if it was at all possible.

"Wha", he said as he looked around, the voices getting stronger in his head, some were telling him to kill the pretty doctor, the other ones told him not to, that he could use her for his own purposes. Once he got his groundings again, he stood in front of her, hear her head with the electric shock paddles in both hands, looking directly at her, "Ohh, I'm not gonna kill ya".. As he was speaking, she noticed his right hand was covered in a purple glove, moving the paddles closer to her head, "I'm just gonna hurt ya, really, really bad". The word bad was punctured rather harshly and he laughed out loud as the machine started up and he saw the panic rise in her eyes, he thrived off of people's fears and their pain..

Hey Readers...

I really hope you like this story.. It's just short.. but I am thinking of expanding and maybe going back in flash backs to when they first met and then things that happened in the movie and beyond once the movie has been shown for a few weeks at least. I hope I have portrayed the scene well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pay Back's a bitch Dr Quinzel**

 **Pairing: Joker and Dr Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn**

 **Warning: Some slight violence.. Not heavy..**

 **Chapter Summery:**

 **Going back to where it began is being introduced to Harleen not long after her sixteenth birthday and after her parents die, when she decides try to become emancipated.**

 **Chapter 2: Going back to where it all began...**

Harleen sat straight up in bed, her hands resting on the bed, panting and breathing heavily, her blond hair everywhere as she remembered that dream so vividly in her mind... A man with Green hair and capped teeth, red lips standing over her in a darkened room as she was strapped to a steel bed with only a very thin mattress. She called him Mistah J in her dream, and Mistah J told her that he wasn't going to kill her, but just hurt her really really bad. She shook her head, reaching over to sip on her water as she tried to let go of that horrid dream, but unlike much of her other dreams, this one stayed with her.. It was frightening and exciting all rolled into one. She often took to writing in her journal what her thoughts were, feelings and her dreams.. This one stood out for some reason, she wasn't at all sure why.. but this wasn't the first dream she had about the green hair man known as Mistah J and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Harleen Frances Quinzel had a relatively good childhood, Her parents had loved her and took care of her as all good parents did.. However it all changed when she turned sixteen. Sixteen was meant to be her year, the year that was meant to make sense to her and the year when she got some well deserved independence.. Well she never thought that she would get this much independence just after she turned sixteen.. However one full month after her sixteenth birthday, She was staying with a friend overnight and her world turned upside down. She was informed by a family friend Commissioner Gordon of her parents death in a house fire. Her world had been turned upside down in that one conversation. It had been hard for Harleen as she had been close to her parents, and she really had no extended family to even go to. Jim had offered to send her off to Bruce Wayne's Manor where he sent all Orphan's however as she was now sixteen, she decided to become emancipated.

Harleen had never really knew what she wanted to be as an Adult, however she knew that somehow, she would manage and find her way. Her mother had been a Doctor while her father had been a member of the Gotham City Police Department as a Detective. As she began struggling through her grief, continue her studies and at the same time trying her hardest to get herself emancipated, she kept hearing these strange voices in her head. A voice that sounded much like an angel and a devil all rolled into one, a voice that sounded oddly familiar to her. Finally she realized the voice, it was the Mistah J that had visited her dreams, he seemed to be visiting her more frequently and even of a day now.. "Did you hear that?", She would often times ask people, only for people to look at her a little strangely, not having heard what she had been hearing in her head.

As a result, she had been asked to speak to a Doctor, a head doctor, a Psychiatrist.. It's where she became passionate about helping people herself, the Doctor had really helped her make sense of her grief and put the voices down to missing her parents and wishing they were back with her.. Though she never did mention that the voices didn't belong to her parents, She didn't really want to stop hearing that sweet sultry voice that seemed to be calling her, sometimes taunting and other times seducing her. Harleen was a naive young woman and though she knew the voice was in her head and couldn't be real, she couldn't help feeling excited whenever she heard the voice or he appeared in her dreams. Usually it was tormenting her, punishing her, and other times he seemed to be sweet and gentle with her.

It wasn't for a long time later when she first met the Joker and had begun treating him and falling for him that she realized that he was the man who had haunted her dreams, the one that had pushed her to become the very Doctor she was today, so that she could treat him. She never mentioned it to him, and he never mentioned it to her, yet they both knew that they had met in her dreams before. It was why it was so easy for her to fall for him when she thought she was curing him, because she had already fallen hard for him from the tender age of sixteen. It's why she would follow him anywhere and do anything he asked of her. She had no one else and he was always seducing her with his words and she just wanted to be accepted, loved and wanted.

After she had written the dream up in her journal, she sat there for a moment, just re-thinking it over, it still wasn't fading away, it was just a vivid to her now as when she was fast asleep and she had to breathe in and out slowly, her eyes closed to get her breathing back to normal and her heart rate steady once more. Once she was calm, she stood up and put her journal away on her bedside drawer and got up to face another day. It was six months after her parents death and she was edging closer to seventeen every day and today was the day that would decide her fate.. Would she become emancipated and be free to do as she wished or would she be forced into the system for a year and a half before being kicked out.. She took a shower and carefully picked out her outfit, a black skirt and jacket combo with a white blouse, her black glasses matching and she wore black high heels as well.

She needed to appear confident and like she was ready to take on anything, when in fact she was handling everything badly internally and she knew if they all knew the truth, there was no way they would let her handle her own affairs. She was lucky that she had Commissioner Gordon on her side, her knew her parents, particularly her father well as he worked closely with him in the police force and he always saw Harleen as a polite and well respected young woman who would thrive well and handle any challenge that came her way. Once she was dressed, she walked downstairs and smiled at Jim's wife June whom had been staying at the Quinzel residence along with her husband as they waited to see what the courts decided for Harleen. "You ready?", She asked her softly, walking over and patting her back.. Just then she heard that same voice haunting her, telling her she better be ready, "Ready as I'll ever be", she answered as she plastered on a fake smile and walked into the kitchen to start her breakfast.

 **Hey Readers,**

 **I really hope you all enjoy this chapter.. I have decided to make the first chapter kind of like a dream chapter now that I have decided to continue on with it. There won't be too much Harley and Joker interaction to start with, apart from her hearing him in her head and any flash forward or other dream like sequences between them.**

 **I want to establish Harley's roots and though she seems like a sweet and polite young woman, that even before her parents death, she wasn't as stable as she made herself out to be. I think she always had issues, but her parents kept her grounded. When they died, it forced her to face those issues more directly.. and playing around with the idea that possibly the house fire wasn't an accident and we can all guess who could be to blame.. Don't want to give too many ideas away, but I do have a lot of ideas for this. I know there wasn't much dialogue in this, but I like to ready get in the character's head and get to know them. Please let me know if you like the chapter, or if you thought it wasn't as good as the first one.. I am looking forward to developing this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pay Back's a bitch Dr Quinzel**

 **Pairing: Joker and Dr Harleen Quinzel**

 **Warning: Some slight violence.. Not heavy..**

 **Chapter Summery:**

 **Speeding it up again as I don't want it to become too mundane and boring. Harleen has graduated medical school and is now starting her first job as an intern at Arkham Asylum where she meets the Joker for the first time, not connection the voice at first.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Paging Dr Harleen Quinzel, Please Report to Duty at Arkham Asylum**

After that fateful day when she had become emancipated, eight years had passed and Harleen Quinzel was now a 24 year old Medical student Graduate and was now what they called an Intern. Once she had gotten emancipated, she decided not to waste her life and do something worth while... Something her parents would be proud of. She was still doing further studies as well but she was now licenced to start practicing medicine in the psychology field. She had been the top of her class and had been matched not with a hospital like most Psychology Students would be, but rather at the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane. She was a little nervous as she knew the patients she would be working with would be much harder to deal with then those she treated at the Gotham County Hospital while she was still a medical student, it was daunting but Commissioner Gordon and her mentors at the hospital had faith in her.

On the first day on the job, she got up bright and early, showering and then getting ready in the little apartment she now owned. She dressed in a black skirt that came to her knees, black stockings and black heels, a light blue blouse, and of course her white coat. She pulled her hair up in a bun and did her make up and then made sure she applied the finishing touches to her uniform which was her badge and access swipe card, a pen and note pad in her pocket. She looked down at her stethoscope wondering if she would need it, and at the last moment put it in her bag.. She could always leave it in her office, she wasn't sure if she would be doing physical checks on the patients as well or if they had a general practitioner for that or a nurse.

She walked down the stairs and smiled as she saw her current boyfriend James making her a coffee and getting her breakfast ready, "Thanks babe", She said as she walked over to him and kissed him softly. She had met James Murphy in her second year of medical school, he was in her class as well and he was now an Intern at Gotham County General Hospital. She never really fell in love with him, but she liked him enough to date him and it had spiraled on from there and before she knew it, he was staying there more times then not. "Knock em dead honey", he said as he smiled back at her, knowing she was nervous enough as it was.. He himself knew the kind of people she would be dealing with and he was stressed enough as it was that she was going into that environment. Little did he or she know that once she stepped foot into that Asylum, their whole world would be shattered and ripped to shreds.

Though she was dating James, she at times felt like she was betraying someone, someone she had never met, but whom had stayed with him all those long nights of studying and assessments. The one that still managed to find his way into her dreams and thoughts. She had to wonder if he knew, if he could sense that she was with someone, then she thought how crazy she must be to think that as it was just all in her head right? So she had been telling everyone else for the last four years. She tried to shake it off, but the feeling kept getting stronger each day, "Thanks.. you too.. I'll see you when you get off work". She smiled softly as she kissed him goodbye and then grabbed her bag, keys and put her coat on, walking out the door and breathing in and out evenly, trying to contain her jittery nerves.

Once she got to the Asylum, she was escorted inside by security personnel and went to meet her new boss, who showed her around, giving her a quick tour and then bringing her into her new office where they settled down to discuss exactly what her role would be. During the tour around the Asylum, she had seen many of the patients and one of them in particular caught her eye, as he she caught his also. "So, you will be working with different patients, their are five other Doctors here and you will all share patient load as well, apart from one patient who generally only sees one Doctor", the boss explained to her as she looked on with interest.. "and who is that?", she asked wondering if it was the patient which caught her eye.. She had heard of him before, but wasn't sure if that is who he was talking about.. "That would be the Joker".

So it was who she thought, nodding as he continued.. "The joker is currently without a Doctor right now", he said as he eyed her off, wondering if the new intern would volunteer for the job. All of the other Doctors refused to treat him and the last doctor whom was looking after him had quit because of the physiological damage that the Joker had caused.. He needed to know if she was up for the task. Harleen thought for a moment, she was desperate to prove herself and she thought that taking on such a high profile patient might just be what she needed to show everyone her skills as a doctor and that she could do this. "I'll take on the Joker", she said with a certainty that even she deep down inside wasn't sure of, however she needed him to see her have confidence.

He nodded and shook her hand, "Sure, it's a deal.. but.. you must tell me if you feel it is getting too much to handle, Our last doctor who was treating Joker quit because he couldn't handle it anymore and didn't want to be anywhere near him". She looked at him as she shook his hand back, "Sure.. so when do I get to start treating him?". She asked with curiosity. He i turn looked at his watch and smiled, "Well, it is usually his session time about now, so you may meet with him now.. make it a brief session for the first one, just introducing him to his new doctor'. She took a breath in and breathed out slowly, nodding her head.. It was now or never.. "Okay, let's go do this". He took her down into the room where the patients were seen, the doctors each had their own rooms and she waited till they brought him down, sitting at the table looking at the empty spot across from her, her heart racing, feeling excited and terrified all the same at finally coming face to face with the Joker.

 **Hey Readers..**

 **Before you all jump down my throat at the relationship Harleen is in, remember she has yet to meet the Joker and this is a method to my madness in this. I write she is seeing someone mainly as Harleen will accidentally disclose this information to the Joker once they start to get to know each other through the sessions and we can see start to see the possessiveness and jealously he already has towards her. James isn't there for any other purpose then to facilitate that need and he won't be a main focus on the story. I got a comment this morning from Dolly on Archive of our own about not going too deep into Harleen's background and roots and to discover Harley and Joker's roots together and I decided to run with it..**

 **I know this chapter might not be exactly what you were hoping for Dolly in that there was no Joker, but I wanted to establish the fact she is now a Doctor, the years have passed since chapter 2 and to bring together the end of this chapter with the beginning of chapter 4 where she and the Joker meet for the first time. It will be reminiscent of the sessions they have together in the Suicide Squad film and from then on, the story will focus on the Harley and Joker arch. As always, please comment, like, kudos, follow, fav and book mark if you like it and comment if you don't like where it is heading. I am happy to receive constructive comments good or bad as I want to do what I can to make my writing skills better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pay Back's a bitch Dr Quinzel**

 **Pairing: Joker and Dr Harleen Quinzel**

 **Warning: Some slight violence.. Not heavy..**

 **Chapter Summery:**

 **Harleen meets the Joker for the first time**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Dr Harleen F. Quinzel, meet... The Joker**

They brought him down from his cell, bringing him into the room where she would be conducting her sessions from, the room was sterile looking didn't have much in the way of objects apart from the table and two chairs that sat at either end. The joker was wearing a white straight jacket and his legs were chained up, the guard essentially chaining him to the table so that he couldn't stand up and move around. As they did, he kept his eyes on the blonde Doctor who was very obviously a new Doctor by the way she carried herself and held herself as she sat at the table. He waited till the guards had left, it was protocol that they were not to stay in the room whilst in session, these deranged patients still had a degree of privacy, though one of the guards called Griggs had immediately taken a liking to Harleen stopped at her side before leaving and whispering as he watched the Joker, "You call us if he gets out of hand".

She nodded at him, pushing her glasses up nervously on her face, "Thank you, I will", She answered as she watched him walk away and then all of a sudden it was just her and the Joker left in the room.. She couldn't lie, she was intimidated by him, the way he was staring at her, at though trying to get a read on her made her feel really uncomfortable. She coughed, clearing her voice as she looked at him, "I'm Dr Harleen Quinzel, I'll be your new doctor here from now on", She said as she set down her folders and papers onto the desk and then took a sip of her coffee, almost wishing it had a bit of liquid courage hidden inside just to get her through this moment. "Doc..tor Quinzel... You know.. If you re-arrange your name a little, you can get Harley Quinn and another word for that is", Dr Quinzel stopped him, nodding and rolling her eyes, Everyone told her this, that her name resembled the clown character, Harlequin, "I know.. it makes Harlequin, I am very well aware of that".

He smirked at her and chuckled, he knew then that although she was new and he could tell she was a little nervous, she wasn't one that was going to back down readily or let anyone in the Asylum or him in particular walk all over her. It was rather refreshing to see, all of his other doctors had hated being anywhere near him, and it showed that they were rather scared of him even though he was always chained up and wearing a straight jacket. Harleen on the other hand, while she looked a little intimidated, he knew that she wasn't afraid to step up to the challenge of someone like himself. "I take it someone doesn't like being compared to the Harlequin then", he leaned in close, wanting a closer look at the Doctor. She was wearing her hair up which he thought a rather shame as he could tell her hair was nice and long and would enhance her sexuality a little as well.

She squirmed a little under his intense gaze, though part of her was intrigued by him. She had read through his files the previous night in bed so she knew much of his history and his insanity, and still that never scared her. Sure she had never seem someone look at her so intensely as this man was.. Was he even a man though she had to ask herself? He seemed larger then life and it was that which intimidated her the most. She wore a black skirt, blue blouse, heels and her white Doctor's coat and though that image should have shown the Joker she was the one in authority, it was the Joker that seemed to be in control of this session. "Just have heard it all a thousand times and it gets rather annoying", She said as she crossed her legs, and her arms, trying her best to get back the control she had seemed to lose over him.

"That so", he said smirking as he peered at her, his heart thumping a thousand miles per minute.. Wait.. he thought, this isn't supposed to happen.. She isn't supposed to have this effect on him, it is supposed to be the other way around.. "Well, I can already tell I am going to enjoy these sessions with you Dr Quinzel". He laughed softly, and then all of a sudden, Harleen remembered some of her most vivid dreams, and that laugh was in it.. She froze just for a moment before regaining her composure, though Joker had noticed her freeze up, his head tilting to one side as though he was trying to analyse her. "And why would that be?", She asked, still a bit scared, but becoming more calmer as the moments ticked on. He himself didn't scare her that much, the stories and the gossip had worried her to some point, but being in this room with him now, she was more scared of what she was already feeling for him. He didn't answer her, instead, he continued to gaze at her, wanting to see if she would crack like so many others whom had come before her.

She knew she shouldn't, but she felt her stomach knot up and her heart pound hard inside her chest, He was handsome even through the pale skin, the red lips and the green hair, the damaged tattoo and slight scars, she could see he was good looking, but there was more to it.. Harleen had always played it safe, been a good girl and did everything she was ever told, now was her chance to be a bad girl, but did she, could she even trust him.. It was all getting too much all of a sudden, her mind was wandering and for her to even have these thoughts so early into the session was just crazy... crazy like he was. "The sessions are to try to help you, rehabilitate you Mr.. uhh Mr", She stopped realizing that there was never a name to go with him, just the Joker.. His information suggested his real name may be Jack Napier, though she wasn't sure if she should even call him that and risk offending him.

"Just call me Mistah Jay kitten", he supplied to her, sensing her struggles to come up with a name for him. Most of the other Doctor's and other staff and patients here only called him by Joker or even even simpler by his assigned numbers, like prison numbers, so he liked that she was trying to at least show him some respect. She nodded, and looked at him, It did rather suit him, "Okay then, Mistah Jay", She blushed at the way it sounded a bit foreign on her tongue, but she knew she would get used to it. "As I was saying, these sessions aren't about enjoying yourself or having fun, it is about helping you". She really believed that he could be saved, and cured, she wasn't sure why, but she had this feeling that she could be the one to save him, to help him become a better man, though Joker didn't really care about any of that, he didn't care if never changed, he liked the way he was.. That was the problem.. You can't help someone who didn't want to be helped or saved.

He was sure going to have some fun though with Dr Quinzel, He already had a plan in his head of how he was going to seduce her, and make her surrender to him.. She was young, naive and still looked rather innocent and sweet.. As he was watching her, he had this thought of turning her into the opposite, of making her into what he wanted, a play thing, someone that would do as she was told and be there for his own dark purposes, though there was a part of him that would never admit that she was the woman he had been looking for his whole life, even before he became the Joker, when he was still a normal stabilized man, he had wanted a woman like her, a woman who wanted him and loved him for who he was, and that was even more relevant for him today then it was all those years ago. He would never say it out allowed, he was never the type, but he yearned for some normalcy in his life.

He chuckled at her words, his eyes never leaving her own eyes as time got away from them both. She had to remember that this wasn't a session as such, just as a way of introducing herself to her patient and so she became a bit more familiar and comfortable with him. "You really think that you can save me Dr Quinzel?", He asked wondering what it was that made her feel this way, "Yes", She said simply watching him, sizing him up in the same manner he was sizing her up in. "Then good luck with that kitten", he said in a deep low voice, smirking softly, all of a sudden the guards coming back in and un-chaining him from the table.. "Half hour is up, back to your cell Joker", one of the guards said roughly. Though it was an Asylum, it was still a place where the most crazy and psychotic criminals who were too dangerous to be in prison went and as such they still had cells, though a lot more secure then regular cells, and Joker's was padded as well.

"I guess until next time Dr Quinzel", he said as he was forced to stand on his feet. As they took him from the room, he stopped and made a kissing gesture with his lips and then winked at her, watching as she blushed, her face going slightly red and feeling warm. He hated the cell he was locked in, it was boring and there was nothing to do except count time, count time till he was let out for the briefest of moments. They knew of his attempts at escaping so they took every single precaution in the book with Joker. Now though, he had something to look forward to, his sessions with Dr Quinzel were going to be entertaining and fun.. In between those moments, he could think of her, think of how he wanted her to be, what he wanted her to do, and how to make her, mold her into what he wanted for himself, fashioning her into a new persona, into essentially a new being.

Harleen watched him being taken away most likely back to his cell and she sighed softly, part of her was thinking of Mistah Jay, the way he stared at her and spoke to her, the way he made her feel, he got her thinking and wanting to challenge herself. It made her want to work harder to cure him and to help save him, she believed in her heart he wanted to change but just didn't know how to.. This was her chance to prove herself, she was also thinking of how he made her question who she was, and if she was who she really wanted to be. She felt shameful a little as she had a sweet loving man back at home in James, and she shouldn't be thinking about another man in the way she was, but Mistah Jay.. He made her question herself, made her think outside the box and she strangely felt connected to him like she didn't to anyone else.. Poor Harleen had no idea what she was in for, and the heartache it was going to give her, and the strain it was going to put on her relationships, She didn't know just how seductive and how charming the joker could be, but she would soon find out.

She headed back to her office to type up some notes about Mistah Jay, though she wouldn't type that part in, how he had said it was okay to call him that.. It was going to be her little secret cause secretly she loved the name and couldn't wait to see Mistah Jay again for his nex session. She also loved how he called her kitten, no one had called her that before and she had to say she quite liked it, it was sweet, but also sexy at the same time.. She would en-devour to find him a little toy kitten he could take back to his cell, to remind him of her. Her office, was a lot richer in color, a lot of light blues and warm light browns, an oak desk with an oak chair and she found she was already comfortable already. She began typing at her computer and searching some information on different kinds of treatment that could help Mistah Jay.

As day turned into late afternoon, Harleen looked at the clock on her wall and realized it was now just after 5pm and it was time for her to go home. She knew that James wouldn't be home yet, as a resident, he would be working longer hours, but she knew he would be home by about 7:30pm or 8 in the evening so she got herself a light dinner on the way home and decided to cook up his favorite meal for when he got home, though the whole time she was cooking dinner, she realized that she felt slightly guilty. It wasn't until she saw her kitten meowing at her feet that she realized she was guilty over what she was feeling for Mistah Jay.. She took a deep breath, trying to ease the thoughts away and concentrate on her cooking, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Tomorrow was her first real and proper session with him and she while she had reservations, she was also intrigued to find out what she would learn about him without studying papers and profiles that had been built on him.

 **Hey Readers,**

 **I am sorry for the delay, I had been wanting to see SS again before I did another chapter, just wanting to make sure I have the characters in my head well and I am doing them justice. There isn't a lot of dialogue here, but what there is, I hope it has captured the Joker and Harleen well, I am just going to see where this takes me, don't have any real big plan chapter by chapter, but just going where the story-line takes me.. As always, please like, send kudos, comment, bookmark if you like and if you think it is all terribly wrong or not what you expected, then please let me know.. Constructively of course.**


End file.
